


Fight me,  I win, we both win

by badabidou



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Rimming, they're all pretty much here but not everyone is named properly sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badabidou/pseuds/badabidou
Summary: Prompt #53 : "Yixing's got this and Baek is just... sweating profusely."





	Fight me,  I win, we both win

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT #53 : Yixing's group of friends & Baek's own are kinda fighting over their fave booth in this overcrowded club when someone randomly suggests a dance off. Yixing's got this and Baek is just... sweating profusely.
> 
> I'm the prompter so F*ck off @ myself for the pain.  
> I guess i got a little too enthusiastic about this wonderful fest and bit my own hand haha  
> I'm still so happy this is happening, i can't wait to read what everyone's been cooking for our Xingie.....  
> [180228 - some edits]

It was late and the club was packed. Baekhyun could have already told from the queue line outside yet here he was, maneuvering his way through the crowded hallway. No, he didn’t like the crowd, yes, he really wanted to crash somewhere and enjoy the music, a drink and maybe someone’s company on the side. Despite managing to lead his friends inside without tripping over his own feet (or someone else’s for that matter), he wasn’t feeling that well. He was sweaty, and a bit too relaxed, add to this the five bottle of soju he more or less had before coming… he was kind of… “tipsy”. Kind of fucking wasted in fact.

He made a face at the thought. It was bound to happen at some point anyway, he shouldn’t be surprised. He glanced over at Jongdae who was whining about the heat. Or laughing. You could never be sure just by looking at his face. But by the way he was trying to crush Minseok under his weight, Baekhyun could conclude they were all pretty much hammered already. They had spent the evening at a nice BBQ place, to celebrate Junmyeon’s birthday, which explained their current state.

He sighed while checking his pockets for his wallet, just in case. He didn’t mind drinking, he just knew how clingy he got when he had too much. And having hopes about picking someone up today, he just thought, with some sense, that it’d go better without the slurring and random giggles. Last time they got “tipsy” here, Junmyeon broke his thumb, Baekhyun’s date ran away and Jongdae went missing the whole night.

Smiling at the memory, he felt Junmyeon’s hand grab his arm, leading him to their “spot”.

Their “spot”, as Jongdae liked to call it, was a booth close to the VIP corner, not too far from the bar, with comfortable benches and a round table, a cozy space for them to rest on exhausting Friday nights. On a Saturday though, when the club is so overcrowded it’s simply impossible to walk to the bar without having fifty strangers grind on you, getting a table was close to a miracle.

Baekhyun was a bit anxious as he tried to access the VIP lounge. Minseok had went straight to the bar to get drinks so they had no choice but find somewhere to sit. They could always get another table (if there was any) but beside the habit, they had grown attached to this one.

As Baekhyun and Jongdae managed to extract themselves from the dancing crowd, they spotted their booth, only a few feet away from them, taken by a group of three guys. Oh.

Maybe it was because he heard Junmyeon sigh or because he really wanted to sit down, Baekhyun suddenly felt robbed and annoyed. They still quickly scanned the club for some free bench, but to no avail.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel ridiculous on top of everything, standing there like a pole, getting pushed around by the dancers in his back. He looked over at their favorite booth and the guys ruining their fun, trying to make out their faces in the dark.

The three of them were just sitting there, sipping cocktails and chatting. Well, two of them were loudly pushing each other and laughing while the other was glaring at the dancing crowd. “They’re … hot” was all Baekhyun’s horny ass could process. “But more importantly, they’re in the way.”

Minseok arrived shortly after, holding 3 bottles of soju and 2 colorful cocktails in his tiny hands like it was nothing, shooting them an inquisitive look to which Junmyeon replied with a shrug.

“What should we do? I don’t see any free table,” Minseok shouted over the music. He didn’t sound drunk at all.

“I don’t mind standing but we need to find a less crowded place, people keep stomping on my feet…” Junmyeon turned to Baekhyun who was squinting at the three seated guys. “Baekhyun, what do you think?”

Baekhyun didn’t reply.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Jongdae, usually polite and moderate, stomped over to the table, closely followed by Minseok, who was curious, if not worried, about his friend’s intentions.

Stopping with vigor in front of a tall guy sitting at the end of the bench, Jongdae slipped on? some spilled beer on the ground? and fell right in Tall Guy’s lap. Looking up, he blurted out something that sounded like “hello”. Tall Guy just looked very confused, trying to help Jongdae back up. Baekhyun snorted, clinging onto Minseok for support. This wasn’t going to end well.

Back on his feet, Jongdae started talking very slowly to the group of strangers with big hands movements, that weren’t helping since the music was too loud and nobody could hear him. The dancers in their back were still pushing them into the table, Minseok was still balancing all the drinks in his hands, they had to move. Now.

“Guys we should…” Baekhyun started when another guy from the group stood up and, damn, he was just so tall Baekhyun forgot what he wanted to say. This second guy looked like a fashion model out of a casual GQ editorial, with shoulders as wide as the Han river and eyes as dark as the night. When he leaned over to listen, Baekhyun suddenly felt very threatened.

“HUM, YEAH, yeah. Yeah. There’s no more bench and... and you’re so tall, oh my gosh, how can I sit??” He stuttered, gradually getting pissed by how easily his intoxicated brain could get distracted.

Judging from the silence he got in return (and the few empty bottles laying on the table), the other was as trashed as he was. Nice.

A scream from Jongdae made him turn around so fast he crashed into the GQ model. “It’s my song!!!” Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he witnessed his friend suddenly starting to jump up and down, holding the confused giant’s hands. Said giant happily started dancing and somehow everybody was awkwardly dragged along.

After a few seconds of tossing and dancing, another guy joined the scary one who was the still sitting (clearly stating he’d stay out of whatever was happening). Baekhyun saw them whisper to each other as the newcomer put down a gym bag on the bench. He was tall too (which somewhat finished to rile up Baekhyun) and even worse, he was really hot!! Blame the new drink in Baekhyun’s hand for that comment (how did it get here?).

The newcomer glanced at Baekhyun’s group with sleepy eyes and started chuckling which, really, wasn’t necessary. Baekhyun heard someone shout “Nini’s here!!! Dance Battle!!” and guessed it was the Fashion-model-eyebrows-on-fleek-dorito-giant when the new guy swatted him in the arm.

The third guy, the one with big scary eyes (Baekhyun was starting to get really confused by all these guys, especially as he didn’t care who they were), looked like he wanted to say something but was cut by the GQ model. The latter leaned over to Baekhyun and Minseok, a tiny little smirk on his face, probably very aware of the nonsense he was going to utter.

“You want the table, right? How about you fight for it?”

He obviously wasn’t being serious. You can’t expect someone who cackles so much to not be a big tease. Joke or not though, he turned around and started dancing as to show he was done talking.

Then, everything went a bit too fast, Baekhyun can’t quite remember what happened exactly. Most of the crowd was still pushing them into the table so there wasn’t a lot of space to move but, in a weird succession of actions, a circle was formed and the two groups fused.

Jongdae, who was still jumping up and down, bumped into the model who got a bit startled. Upon realizing Baekhyun’s group had taken his words seriously (apparently…), he quickly retreated to the bench, eyes shut and cackling, throwing himself onto his hot friend. Then, they both proceeded to push the other giant to the center, shouting “Hyung! Hyung!”.

Jongdae seemed to notice the change of pace and pushed Minseok in. The latter gave all the remaining drinks he was holding to Junmyeon who almost dropped them.

Baekhyun was totally absorbed in the… literal phenomenon he had in front of his eyes, literally the funniest thing he’d ever seen.

The excited giant was animatedly trying to show his…. dance moves…. Honestly, Baekhyun couldn’t tell if he was dance genius good or if he was just really bad.

His moves looked quite dangerous though. To avoid getting punched in the face, Minseok just pushed someone else in his place. Just like this, Baekhyun found himself in the middle, still too far away to really realize what was going on, yet surprisingly aware of the giant puppy standing between him and his favorite table. He contemplated sorting this out like an adult for a second but a strange mix of the agitation, the alcohol in his system and an inherent, irrepressible desire to try anything fun prevented him from doing so.

He quickly started moving, encouraged by Jongdae’s cheers, feeling the music, letting his limbs relax. The giant stopped existing and everything finally started getting fucking fun. Baekhyun was brimming with energy, for the first time since he arrived at the club, a confident smile stretched his lips. He laughed and started jumping around too, letting his mind go. He even allowed himself to be playful and booped the GQ model’s nose. Oh, the game was so on.

Next to them, another guy arrived with a half-full bucket of mojito he carefully set out on the table. He watched the dancers for a short while before tapping ‘Nini’(?) shoulder.

“Jongin, what’s happening?”

“Oh hyung! I don’t get it but Sehun said these guys wanted to dance! I’m getting ready for the stage though, so I can’t stay.”

“Ok… so I guess I understand why Sehun’s recording all this but why isn’t anybody holding Chanyeol down?”

“Kyungsoo’s tired!” and as quickly as he replied, Jongin grabbed his stuff and left.

The ‘hyung’ chuckled a bit at his excited friend dancing with everything he had before his eyes fell on the person he was dancing with.

A cute face, bouncy hair, the most precious smile he had ever seen. He was obviously having a lot of fun witnessing the mess™ that was Chanyeol. He wasn’t a good dancer either, there was no choreography here, no offensive hip thrust, no bboying yet, there was something about him... Something warm and inviting, something fun and nonchalant, over his soft hands and bright eyes, over the way his head would sway from side to side like a puppy. Over the occasional cocky smirk. He was extremely attractive.

Without really realizing, Yixing stepped forward.

Now that he was launched, Baekhyun didn’t care about the table anymore, he didn’t care about the way his body moved, he didn’t care about the others. He heard voices and the giant was replaced by someone else. He lifted his head to look at his new dance partner.

The guy was about the same height, with chiseled features and an undercut, looking too fresh for a 3am dancefloor. Baekhyun’s breath caught in his throat. The new guy locked eyes with him and, as if to greet him, smiled, showing off an adorable dimple, before starting what seemed like a highly sophisticated freestyle. Unlike Baekhyun, his moves were controlled, gracious and powerful. He was skilled.

Never letting go of Baekhyun’s gaze, the stranger danced around him, making his head spin and his hand reach out for support. The music was louder than ever, Baekhyun might have been panting, the others were gone.

“Finish him, hyung!” someone shouted. Baekhyun couldn’t tell who.

Everything was a blur. Well, everything now feels like a blur. More than images, Baekhyun recalls sensations. The new guy’s body was rolling effortlessly, each movement perfecting the other, his elegant face always open, serving so much passion. Maybe too much passion for a non-serious, improvised dance battle.

Baekhyun was sweating. He was sweating hard. The stranger was hot, a lot hotter than his friends. A whole different kind of hot. He continued to move in the tight space of the circle, looking down at Baekhyun with confidence dripping from his perfect jawline, biting his lips for some more effect, his droopy eyes dark. He was in for the kill indeed. Realizing his own movements had almost came to a stop, Baekhyun decided to focus on giving back, scared of losing the game and desperate to take control back over his own breathing.

Nevertheless, the pretty dancer, who must have had noticed the way Baekhyun had gaped for a few seconds, smiled softly (DIMPLE ALERT!!!) before stepping closer. His arms coming up to Baekhyun’s neck, his hips swaying lasciviously, Yixing was taking control. Baekhyun gasped and shook his head, still not ready to lose but kind of losing his mind already.

This was totally taking a direction he had not expect but he wasn’t the type to get carried away by his... well not too much at least.

Placing both his hands on his partner’s sides, he started moving along, slowly getting them both out of the circle.

Quickly, everyone split up and Junmyeon even sat down next to the glaring guy, leaving but the whole table issue was now irrelevant. 

On the dance floor, Baekhyun was having the time of his life lol. He would have never expected to be the one getting picked up by such a hot piece of ass. Baekhyun was usually all smiles and spontaneous touches, all flirty words and charismatic laughter. He was used to leading, in his own way.

“My name’s Yixing by the way”

Baekhyun took a step back, taking in the sweet voice and obvious accent. He licked his lips and replied “I’m Baekhyun”.

They didn’t bother with the “nice to meet you”s and went back to dancing as close as they could get, Yixing’s arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s neck, their chests pressed against each other, Baekhyun’s hands playing with Yixing’s lower back. Everything fell into familiar place.

It wasn’t the first time Baekhyun got a stranger sighing in his arms. To be fair, he knew how to get who he wanted. Though maybe, he usually didn’t get this aroused just from dancing. But what could he say, he had too much soju, Yixing smelled awfully nice, his embrace felt good, he looked ethereal. Baekhyun was a simple man.

“I hope I didn’t get in the middle of something back there,” Yixing shouted over the music.

“Back where?”

“When you were dancing! Sorry, I couldn’t help stepping in.”

Baekhyun nuzzled Yixing exposed collarbone before asking “Why?”

Clenching his arms tighter around Baekhyun’s shoulders, Yixing took some time to reply.

“You’re cute, I wanted to talk”

“Just talk?”

“Yeah”

Hm sure, like they were only talking right now. Baekhyun cocked his head to the side but before he could talk, Yixing whispered in his ear “I’m glad I didn’t make you run away though”

Fighting the heat spreading in his face, Baekhyun played it cool, chuckling a bit and letting his thumb run along Yixing’s jawline. “Have you seen yourself sweetheart? You’re hot as hell. I kinda want to ditch my friends to spent some time with you right now.”

Yixing smiled brightly, not taken aback at all by Baekhyun’s straightforwardness.

“Ok”

Yixing took Baekhyun’s hand in his own and led him to the bar to get some drinks.

Waiting for their drinks, they chatted a bit, as much as they both could anyway. Yixing was originally from Changsha and came here for work. He was living with two of the guys Baekhyun had met earlier whose names were??? and??? At some point, Baekhyun wondered if it was ok to talk so much with a potential one-night stand but he physically couldn’t shut up. Besides, Yixing was talking a lot too and his voice was just so nice… his accent too. Baekhyun could listen to him all day.

He was confusing though . Baekhyun was getting mixed signals from the situation but wasn’t too worried though, something was telling him they wanted the same thing. He hoped. One minute he was silent, almost naïvely listening to him, the other, he looked ready to jump him.

He really wanted to kiss him.

He scooted closer.

“So, you said you came for work? I conclude you don’t come here often~” Expecting the other to roll his eyes at the overused pick up line, Baekhyun focused on Yixing’s gentle features, his plump lips, his pretty eyes....

“We come here almost every Saturday though?”

Again with the honest tone, Baekhyun wanted to laugh. A tinge in his cheeks told him he was probably smiling wildly already.

“If I had known you were, _I_ would have come more often…”

“What brought you here today?”

“My friend. It’s his birthday. The one who climbed the table earlier” he said, pointing at Junmyeon who was trying to get Kyungsoo to dance.

Yixing chuckled and his gaze fell back on Baekhyun’s face, trailing from his mouth to his eyes. “Should I thank him later?”

Surprised by the change of tone, again, Baekhyun marked a satisfied pause before gently placing his hand over Yixing’s own. “Well, if you don’t, I definitely will.”

Yixing’s face lit up at Baekhyun’s touch and he silently brushed his nose, seemingly shy, dimple winking at Baekhyun’s poor little heart.

They both reached for their drink at the same time and turned around on their stool to look at the dancefloor. Baekhyun was not feeling well. He was feeling better, yes, but also not? in a way? There were so many questions shooting through his head right now. Was he sober enough to drive, was he reading between the lines too much, was he just being too horny, was this a hook up, more? where to go, should he-

On the main stage, next to the DJ, a dancer clad in a silver shirt caught his attention. He was playing with a pole and some drinks, inciting heated reactions from the crowd.

“Shit that’s your friend!... he’s killing it..”

Yixing took a second to look at the stage and smile. “You think so?” he whispered in Baekhyun’s hear, making the other shudder a bit. “I heard some people come just to see Jongin dance”

“What even is this? This is lethal…”

“Actually, we are professional dancers”

Frozen on spot, Baekhyun looked Yixing in the eyes, making sure he was serious before giggling loud and hiding his face in his hands dramatically. “We never stood a chance, did we?”

“Who knows? You had some really nice moves. I was impressed.” Yixing rubbed Baekhyun’s thigh absent-mindedly, taking a sip of his cocktail, catching his eyes again.

“You know how to cheer up a guy, I see” Baekhyun replied, square smile out. For a long minute they held each other’s gaze, Yixing’s hand creeping higher on Baekhyun’s thigh, Baekhyun’s fingers lightly tracing patterns on his neck. They both lazily started to lean over, eyes locked by some sort of challenge, so close they could almost hear themselves breathe- “Wait, you’re _all_ dancers ?? even the giant puppy?”

Yixing looked startled for a second before bursting out in laughter, making Baekhyun’s chest tighten again. “Chanyeol?? Chanyeol’s a musician.” He was smiling so bright it was hard to concentrate on what he was saying. All Baekhyun wanted to do was to catch every detail of his face.

“He does look like a puppy though” Yixing added almost to himself and his features shifted, making him look so soft, almost sleepy. The urge to kiss him was back, to bite on his plump bottom lip and pet his hair, have him laugh and sigh in pleasure, kiss him all over... As if he could hear Baekhyun’s thoughts, Yixing grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear:

“How about we go somewhere less crowded”

“Ok, we’re doing this, we’re totally doing this,” Baekhyun said while getting up a bit too fast, his sweaty hand holding Yixing’s own firmly. He didn’t let Yixing’s smirk phase him though.“Can you drive?”

“Hm, obviously… let’s grab a cab”

“Your place or mine?”

They were speed-walking their way to the club’s exit, Baekhyun leading the way. They abruptly stopped once the big metal door was passed, shivering at the sudden fresh night air. Several cabs were parked across the street, their drivers chatting with each other through their opened window.

Baekhyun was going to cross but Yixing tugged at his hand.

“We’re going to my place.”

“You’re taking me home?”

“It was either you or me but the taking home part was very happening anyway” Yixing laughed shortly, placing his hands on Baekhyun’s hips and rocking him from side to side. “Don’t make that face.”

“You’re taking me home~”

“Yes. And you should tell your friends you’re leaving with me too.”

“To brag?”

Yixing chuckled and pushed him playfully. Baekhyun acted hurt for good measures but still took out his phone. Somewhere in the club Minseok grimaced at the succession of tongue, drops and fire emoji that popped up on his screen.

Getting in the cab, Baekhyun immediately felt drowsy. Yixing was looking at him with curious eyes, still holding his hand. Waiting until the driver had turned up the volume of the radio, and closed the separation window, Baehkyun leaned in to rest his head on Yixing. The other stayed silent but went on drawing patterns on Baekhyun’s thighs with his fingers.

The air was getting hotter, they were both tired and sleepy and well, equally excited nevertheless? Baekhyun took Yixing’s hand in his own and cackled a bit. Carefully, he brought it to his lap, giving Yixing all the time he needed to remove his hand. Yixing didn’t show any sign of discomfort though. On the contrary, he was literally eye-fucking Baekhyun.

His hand met Baekhyun’s crotch, giving it a tentative rub. Baekhyun lost it.

Throwing himself at Yixing, he grabbed his face and planted a kiss on parted lips. After half a second, Yixing shifted to straddle Baekhyun’s lap and proceed to kiss the life out of him. Baekhyun felt like a cable suddenly breaking under too much tension, finally, finally he got to run his hands through Yixing’s undercut and press him against his chest with so much want, so much need it made it hard to breath.

Baekhyun was really glad the driver couldn’t hear them over the sound of the radio because Yixing was getting loud. Baekhyun was kneading his ass, pulling his hips down on his lap, making them both shudder. Yixing was still eating his face, sucking on his tongue and licking his lips, tilting his head to get to his ears and neck, biting, kissing, licking everywhere he could. They kissed for a long time, each trying to get the most sounds out of the other, kissing every parcel of naked flesh they could reach until they had to separate, panting hard and high from the lack of oxygen. Baekhyun was humming contently in the other’s neck while Yixing’s hands creeped their way back to his crotch.

“Is that ok? I don’t know what I’m doing,” Yixing chuckled softly, a strange glint of test in his eyes.

Baekhyun scoffed, “Oh, I think you know exactly what you’re doing…”.

After a second of silence, Yixing just threw his head back, that loud and pleasant laugh ringing to Baekhyun’s ears. “Ok I do. Do you like it?”

Baekhyun took a second to breathe in, his eyes following the wet trails on Yixing’s sweaty collarbones, his hands silently rubbing the other’s back, his mind far, far away.

“I love it.”

Yixing just smiled and his smile was so fascinating… Their lips met again, with more strength this time, as if both had silently confessed needing it.

The cab left them in front of Yixing’s apartment complex. They quickly made their way up the 32 floors separating them from the apartment and ended up falling on top of each other in Yixing’s hallway. Yixing then led them to his room, not giving Baekhyun any time to detail the place. All he could see was clothes scattered on the floor of the living room and another door that probably was Yixing’s roommate’s room. Roommates. He had two. Important unnecessary information, Baekhyun was a good listener.

They managed to step into the room without falling though, and as soon as they closed the door, they were on each other again. They kissed hurriedly, stumbling over their own feet, the heat pooling in Baekhyun’s belly making him moan loudly. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Yixing threw Baekhyun on his bed and Baekhyun let him. He climbed up in his lap again and Baekhyun sighed.

He was so hard he couldn’t do anything but writhe under Yixing. He really needed to touch himself. 

“Light on or off?”

Baekhyun could only nod and Yixing turned on the tiny bedside lamp on. Baekhyun was laying there, trying to get out of his pants without kicking Yixing off him which made the other laugh breathily.

“Wait, I’ll help,” Yixing said while taking his shirt off. Ok, wow, that was totally happening. Baekhyun was feeling dizzy again, and a little doubtful to be honest. He had waited the whole night for Yixing to back out and run away, he was waiting right now for a sign to take his keys and get out of the apartment. Yixing was a piece of art, he wanted to touch him. Make him feel good. To taste him, eat him up.

He reached out to slide a hand across his chest. The other let him. Feeling how hot Yixing’s skin was under his hand made him jolt. Giving the other some place to remove his own clothes, Baekhyun sent his hands looking for some sensitive spots on Yixing’s body.

They let each other explore bare skin for a while, each press of fingers more intense than the other, each kiss deeper. Yixing had a grabbed Baekhyun’s dick at some point, making the other groan, and was now teasingly tugging on it.

“You should do something with that,” he whispered, the cute dimple showing up again.

“Maybe you could hel- help for real,” hissed Baekhyun. Yixing chuckles and kissed his neck softly.

“Let me grab some lube first and I’ll get to that…”

“…Speaking of lube, did I tell you I was really good at prepping?”

“….”

Another wet sound echoed in the room. Baekhyun was currently attempting to rim Yixing to the best of his ability but the other kept being really, really teasing.

“You’re so cute…”

Baekhyun knew he was cute. That wasn't what he wanted to hear right now though. Squeezing Yixing's dick with his free hand, he shoved two wet fingers in, still sucking Yixing’s ass, reveling at the gasp it incited from the other.

Yixing looked down at Baekhyun, sprawled out on his bed, two fingers and a tongue in him. He couldn’t get over his half-lidded eyes, the strand of damp hair menacing to fall from behind his ears and his slender hands, roaming over his thighs, blazing. He made the mistake of looking away for half a second to focus on his fingers and the next moment, he had Baekhyun’s pointer and middle fingers in his mouth, playing with his tongue. Yixing didn’t lose time to eagerly suck on them, sighing a little harder, hips jerking a little further. His mind was at peace, lulled by the velvet touch of Baekhyun’s tongue, heavy and relaxing, the way he didn’t mind Yixing’s hands in his hair, the soft hums he let out. But he was hurting so much, he needed to feel full, to come.

“Please…hurry,” he uttered, eyes shut tight and precome leaking in his groin.

“What u need?” Baekhyun asked, shoving three fingers in with ease and jerking Yixing’s dick at a fast pace.

“Just.. Please,…” Yixing let his head fall backwards, seemingly out of strength, hands grabbing at air up his chest. Baekhyun leaned over to kiss him, which apparently gave him back enough energy to suck on his tongue. Oh, Baekhyun was so weak to that.

“Alright Xing, you’ve been very good, I think you deserve a reward.”

Sliding Yixing down the bed by his hips, Baekhyun tried to align himself quickly over him. Who was he kidding, he was on the verge of coming too, damn, he really loved eating ass. He took a second to lube himself up over the condom, enjoying the view under him. Yixing chest and face flushed, dimple winking with bliss and swollen lips freshly bitten. He was looking at Baekhyun like he was the crispiest snack he’d ever had, the kind of gaze that made Baekhyun’s guts drop and twist.

“How are you so beautiful??” he chuckled, sliding a burning hand over Yixing’s stomach who twitched from the contact. Yixing’s smiled and whined quietly, nudging Baekhyun’s side with his leg.

“I’m gonna make you feel good, alright? Breathe in…” Baekhyun took hold of his dick and slowly, carefully pushed into Yixing, who was, by now, moaning so much his voice came out a little fried.

“P-please, you need to move, now”

Throwing Yixing legs over his shoulders, Baekhyun started to thrust at a slow pace until both of them had adjusted to the stretch. After a few second of very intense slow burn, Yixing started rolling his hips with some force, making Baekhyun choke and pick up the pace. They were both close already, a few well aimed thrusts and a few more heavy jerks made Yixing come in a breathy sigh.

Reaching for Baekhyun’s mouth urgently, he bit on the other’s lip and cradled his head, kissing his face with fervor.

Baekhyun could feel his release coming too, the way Yixing clenched around him making it hard to resist much longer. His movements started getting frantic, he could hear himself moan over Yixing’s strained voice until he felt his body clench too and his head went spinning too fast. A wave of fire washed across his body, his hold on Yixing so tight it probably hurt a bit, and he rode his orgasm out with little strength, trying to catch his breath. Gently carding his fingers through the other’s hair, Yixing was still moving his hips, chasing away the sensations, whispering praises as he felt Baekhyun coming, his strained throat making him cough a bit. It was cute, Baekhyun didn’t want to move. So he didn’t. For a while, they stayed like this, breathing slowly, until Yixing shifted to grab a tissue on the bedside table to wipe his stomach with.

Baekhyun fell on his side, hissing as he pulled out of Yixing, and proceeded to throw away the condom in the nearby dustbin, which he missed. He let out an exhausted sigh. Too bad, later. Turning around with difficulty, he reached on his left to wrap an arm around Yixing’s waist. Resting his chin on the other’s shoulder, he pouted, make the other giggle.

“Do you mind if we… cuddle a bit?”

“You’re pretty much wrapped around me already” Yixing laughed softly. He didn’t sound mad or uncomfortable but Baekhyun was looking at him expectantly so he held the other tighter and started petting his head.

Baekhyun sighed in contentment.

He was drifting asleep when Yixing pecked him on the lips. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the softest smile ever.

“Goodnight Baekhyun” Another soft peck. “See you tomorrow?…” Yixing was falling asleep too. Holding him tighter, Baekhyun just nuzzled his neck gently.

“Goodnight Xing. See you tomorrow”

**Author's Note:**

> this was neither interesting, nor hot, nor funny but at least ..... Baekxing hooked up ;v;  
> If you read all of it, thank you so so much !!! TToTT  
> This is the 1st fic i post and the first i ever write in english so sorry for the lack of quality™ lol  
> hopefully it won't be the last thing I write, let's improve ! let's gift baekxing better endings, better starts and better stories  
> i love them ;-;


End file.
